The Case Part2 : Rise of The Zombies
by HanaEmerald
Summary: The Case Part.2 has been written. It only has to be filmed. When suddenly, the alien invasion appeared again when the filming. What will they do to stop the Alien Invasion again? New Cast, New Movie
1. New Movie, New Crew

1 Year After The Alien Invasion….

Charles rushed to Joe, Preston, Cary, and Martin who's talking while walking. Charles was carrying a script.

" Wait up, guys ! " He shouted to them. The 4 of them stop walking and waits for Charles.

" Great news, guys ! " Charles said, excited.

" What ? You already found a girlfriend ? " Cary asked.

" Shut Up! " Charles explained. Slapping Cary's back head. That makes Preston, Joe, and Martin laughs.

" No, serious guys ! " He said.

" Okay, what's the great news ? " Joe asked, laughing.

" I have a new movie ! " He exclaimed.

" What's the title ? " Martin asked.

" The Case Part. 2. The Rise of The Zombies "

" You mean the sequel of " The Case " ? " Joe asked, seriously.

" Yes, duh "

" Is there any Detective Hathaway's wife there ? " Joe asked, again. Charles checked the script.

" Yes, in here Detective Hathaway's wife appeared " Joe lets out a huge groan. Everybody was confused with his attitude.

" What's wrong with you ? Aren't you happy you can meet Alice ? " Cary asked.

" After the " Alien Invasion " we are dating. But after our 1 month anniversary. She dumped me for Jack Miller " He explained. They nodded.

" Since then, I never talked to her again "

They all gave him a pity look to Joe. Cary, Preston, and Martin tries to gave pity to him.

" Well, maybe in the filming, you can take her heart again " Charles said to him. Suddenly, Joe's face lit up.

" You're right, Charles. Maybe I can win her heart again " Joe smiles.

Charles get the conversations back to the movie topic.

" Joe, you're now not the cameramen. Now, you're becoming Detective Hathaway's little brother " Charles told to Joe.

" But wait, if all of us already have a part. Then, who's the cameramen ? "

" Oh, I already talked about that to Alice. She said, she knew her friend who can be the cameramen " He explained.

" She said they will meet us on the candy shop "

They walked to the candy shop. Outside, they can see Alice is sitting on the counter. They walked in and sat next to Alice.

" Hey, Alice " They waved to her.

" Hey "

" Where's your friend ? " Charles tapped his foot on the ground.

" Oh, she's in the bathroom "

" Oh, that's….. Wait?! A GIRL ?! " He shouted very loud, making everybody stare at them.

" Yes, why? " Alice asked back.

" A girl, a girl, we already has enough girl. We don't need more trouble " He said, but after that he realized his last word and regret it.

" Ooooohhh…., so I'm a trouble! " She said, sarcastically.

' No, I meant…. "

" Ssssssshhhhh, she's coming " She whispered to them. Within a second, they are quiet as a rock. Except for Alice, cause she's calling her friend.

" Hey, Lucy! "

' Lucy? ' It popps in Joe's head.

" Guys, I had a feeling we knew this ' Lucy ' " He whispered to them.

" I guess we know one Lucy " Preston whispered back.

" It can't be that Lucy " Martin whispered a little bit too loud.

" Ssssssssssssshhhhhhh " They ' sssssshhhh ' him.

" Alice! "

" She's coming, act normal " Alice whispered to them. They cover their faces. The ' Lucy ' walks to them and sat next to Alice.

" Hey! " She waved to them. They kept cover their faces. Lucy was confused. She asked Alice.

" Why are they covering their faces? "

" Oh, they're just shy if they met new people " Alice said.

" It's okay guys. To let out your cover " She said. They slowly release their cover. They kept saying in their heart. ' It can't be her, It can't be her, It can't be her '. They finally see her face. ' Oh god, it's her ' They say in their heart.

Joe's P.O.V :

There she sat, with her long, black, silky hair falls off her shoulder and her amazing blue eyes gazing at them. I see her wearing her t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Her curves was showed.

" Oh god, it's really her " Charles whispered.

" I think, I left my phone in the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute " She told Alice.

" Okay, be back in a minute " Alice told her.

" Alice " I called her.

" Hey Joe, what's up? " She asked.

" I'm fine. So, what's your friends full name? " I asked, curiously. While, the other sat behind me also waiting for Alice to answer.

" Lucy Hawthorne " We're in hell.

" Why are you asking me that question? " Alice asked back.

" She's the first person that all of us like "

" So? " Alice still didn't get it.

" All of us, before she moved to Europe. Had a crush on Lucy " Martin explained.

Alice's eyes get widen. Her jaw dropped.

" When we has a crush on her. We're fighting to get her attention. But, it didn't work because of her moving to Europe for a year. That's when I has a crush on you " I explained.

After I explained, suddenly Lucy comes out of the bathroom. She's asking to Charles about the script.

" When do we start to making the movies? " She asked.

" Oh, tomorrow. From 16.00 P.M sharp. Don't be late. And, bring the camera! " He ordered her.

" I will " She replied.

" But, where will we gonna go? " She asked.

Charles scratches his head in confuse.

" I forgot to think about that! " He confused.

" So, where are we're gonna go? " I asked.

" What about the abandoned construction building near the forest? " Lucy asked.

" It's good. But, I'm not sure we can go there "

" Oh, it's fine. It's part of my dad's abandoned construction building. And, he's okay if I use his land "

" Cool "

" Oh yeah, and tomorrow before we go there. We has to go to Lucy's house first to apply some make-up. And yeah, tomorrow she's driving " They walked out of the candy store.

Drive ? Again ? I'm screwed up. I had a fear of cars after my dad almost ran over me with his police car.

Okay, Let's Shoot The Movie.


	2. Preparing

Joe's P.O.V :

" _Joe, you have to stay strong "_

" _No, Mom! " I cried._

" _It's my time to go, you have to stay strong " My mom smiled._

" _I'm not ready, mom "_

" _You have to "_

_In within a second my mom died. I started to cried in pain, watching my mother died. I sobbed real hard._

" _Mooommm! " I screamed._

" Joe, wake up! Wake Up! " Charles is the first person that I stare after I open my eyes. It's happening again, that horrible dream of my mother's death. I shake my head to calmed me down.

But, I realize. Why can Charles be in my room? Right now? . I glare at the clock. It's still 07.00 A.M. Why would he woke me up this early?. So, I asked him.

" How can you get in my room? "

" Mr. Lamb said it's okay to woke you up " He said.

" Why are you waking me up so early? It's summer you know " I said, complaining.

" We'll have to find the costume "

" But, isn't that Alice's job? " I asked.

" Yes, true. But, she's going out with her boyfriend, Miller " He explained. After he said Miller, my hands makes a fist and grabbed the bed sheets, holding my wishes to punch someone.

Charles was confused by my attitude. He tried to asked me what's wrong.

" What's wrong with you, man? " Charles asked.

" Never, ever, ever said that name on front of my face, again " I told him. He frowns and remembered what I said yesterday. He finally gets it.

" Oh, sorry man "

" It's fine "

" Now get dressed up so we can found the perfect costume " Charles said, over excited mixed with anxious.

I get dressed up and walked out of my bedroom, Charles said he will wait for me in the living room, while I get dressed up. I go to the kitchen first to search my dad. It's empty. Maybe, he already gone to work. I think. I walked out of the kitchen and goes to the living room, where he sat on the couch.

After seeing me, he jumped off the couch and walked towards me. I was sitting on a wooden chair, tying my shoes. We walked out of the house and headed towards our bike. We started to cycle.

" Who else comes with us? " I asked, while speeding my way to the outfit and costume store near the Diner.

" We need a girl to helps us picking the costume. So, I asked to Lucy. And, she said yes " He explained, while catching me.

' Lucy ' I forget she's the new cameramen for this movie. But, for correction, it's actually camera"wo"men. I still remembered when we all had a crush on Lucy. We are fighting to get her attention. I slightly smirked after I thought about that.

Charles was confused by my attitude today. But, let it a secret for myself. Charles is still babbling about the movie.

I even still remembered yesterday when she looked at us. My heart skips a beat, My mind was set stunned, and we all are paralyzed. I think they might has a little crush to Lucy, including me.

" Helloooo….. Earth to Joe " Charles woke me up from my thought. I snapped back.

" Do you even listening to me? " He asked.

" Yes. I listen to you " I said, lied.

We are almost arrived, we see from like 3 miles. Lucy was waiting for us. With her coat, dress, and her cream colored sneakers. I looked at her. I see her glancing at her watch, while searching for us. She finally sees us, she waved at us.

I speed my bike to the store. Charles also do what I do, but slower. We finally arrived. She caught up to us.

" What took you guys so long? " She asked while smiling, showing her pearly white teeth.

" Oh, we're late because this Deputy Kid kept fantasizing about something " Charles babbled.

" Sorry " I just apologized. She looked me in my eyes. I also looked at her eyes. She has the most beautiful blue eyes in this whole world.

" That's fine. Come on " We walked together to the store.

06.00 P.M, On the way to Lucy's house.

" When will we arrive? " Cary asked, for the hundred time.

" Oh My God! Shut Up! " Charles said, annoyed.

" We'll be there soon " Alice said.

We are on the way to Lucy's house. We never knew, except for Alice. Her house is up on the hill and we have to cycle there. And, after a long time. It was killing us. We suddenly sees a big mansion with many trees and it has the most big yard at Lillilian.

" There it is, Lucy's house " Alice said, pointing the huge mansion. We just stunned by her richness.

We entered the huge yard of the Mansion. We can see a gardener cutting the tall grass of the yard and shaping the plants. We parked our bike and stepped to the terrace. Alice ringed the bell.

Suddenly, the door opens. Revealed a pale skinned girl who's about 17-20 years old. And have shoulder length curled hair. She looks just like Lucy.

" Hey, Marie " Alice waved to her.

" Hey, Alice. You're looking for Lucy, right? " She asked.

Alice nodded.

" Is Lucy here? " Charles asked.

" Sure, she's in her bedroom. You can wait for her " She let us in and inside her house revealed there's a spiral staircase and a diamond chandelier. They walked in and sat on the couch.

" Wait here " She ordered us to sit down and wait for Lucy. All of the boys still stunned about Lucy's richness.

" Men, I wish I live here " Preston sighed.

Suddenly, we sees Lucy walked out of the 3rd room from the right. She walked to us.

" Hey, guys! "

" So, you all know my house " She smiled. We all smiled back. Who can't resist her gorgeous smile.

We prepared ourselves while Lucy's preparing her car. Okay, 17 years old, No drivers license, and already had a car. I'm totally jealous of her.

After we prepared ourselves, we get in Lucy's car that's totally awesome, but It didn't help with the fact that I'm phobia of cars.

Okay, Step 2 : The Filming


End file.
